This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ENTH and BAR domains are modular lipid-binding domains that have been implicated in membrane deformation during clathrin-mediated endocytosis. Results from our laboratory as well as from others have indicated that self-association of these domains on the membrane surface is essential for their membrane-deforming activities. To elucidate the mechanisms by which these domains induce membrane deformation, we propose to measure the degree of their self-association on giant unilamellar vesicles in a time-dependent manner by N and B analysis.